The 178th Hunger Games
by Soul-14
Summary: It's the 178th Hunger Games. Like usual 24 tributes fight it out. Who is going to get out this time?
1. Chapter 1: District 1 Tributes

**Sparkle Copper's POV**

Ah the Hunger Games. I'm glad it's the 178th Hunger Games. Because boy am I ready for this. I am 18 so it's my last year for a chance into these games.

"Sparkle. Get down here! Final training before you enter the games!" I hear my mother say.

"Be right down." I say.

I run down to meet up with my mother. My 11 year old brother is down there and he is starting up with sword training.

"You need to work on your bow and arrow. So work on it." my mom says.

I go to the bow and arrow training station. We live in Victor's Village so we have our own little training room in our house. My mom and dad won past games. My mom is 148th and my dad is 145th. So our districts expects a lot from us.

I go to the bow and arrow stations. I start off by shooting a few arrows. First one misses the chest. The second one hit's the neck. The third gets the head.

"Good Sparkle. Why don't you work on your specialty while I help your brother work spears." my mom says.

"Ok." I agree.

I go over to my favorite. I love the use of axes. I just love them. They are so fun. I grab a few small axes and hatchets and start throwing. They all are kill shots. Soon I run out and take them out of the dummy and redo them. I repeat this a couple of times.

"Sparkle. It's time to get ready." my mom says.

"Ok." I say.

I run to my room. I take a quick shower and then I put on my nice sparkly yellow dress. Then I straighten my hair and put it to the side so that its on the right side of my chest. Then I put on matching heels. Soon I think that I am good. I run back down.

"Ok. Verbal quiz." my mom says.

"Shoot away." I say.

"If you can't get an ax. What do you get?" she asks.

"Throwing knives or spears." I say. I am also really good at spears.

"Who is the leader of the Career alliance." she asks.

"District 1. But of course me!" I say.

"Good. One last one. In the Career blood bath. Who do you avoid?" she asks.

"District 2. And you also said no romance." I say.

"Good. Have fun." she says.

I leave for reaping. Soon I make it there and check in. Soon our new escort walks on stage. She must be new because this one is much more shorter.

"Hello District 1 and welcome to reapings! I'm your new escort. My name is Tril. I hope we get some good winners!" she says. "Ladies first!"

She walks over to the girls bowl. She swishes her hand for a little bit and picks a name. Then she walks over back to her spot. She opens it and reads it. Then what it looks like takes a deep breath.

"Dyanne Downs!" she says.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

I hear cheering. I walk up on stage and I hear the guys whistle and the girls cheer my name.

"My name is Sparkle Copper." I say.

I am in these games. Now it's time for me to take on my family's legacy and win.

**Silver Stone's POV**

I walk to the training center. When I get there I meet up with my trainer and we start training.

"Ok. Throw these spears." he says.

I throw all of them. They all are kill shots. Its so easy. Soon we go over to the bow and arrows. Like usual I do all kill shots. Then we go over to swords. I show that I can kill anyone with it.

"Is there something your not good at? Ok, lets try hand to hand combat." my trainer says.

He gets the hand to hand combat trainer. I show him what I know. Then we try a trail run. I pin him in less then ten seconds. This is getting boring. The only reason why I even went to training so that I know I was good. This year is my year I'll volunteer.

"Ok. Silver. Your good. Anything else you wanna try?" my trainer asks.

"Nope." I say.

We shake hands. Then I leave. I make it home in time to find what? My mom arguing with May, my six year old sister.

"You have to learn some kind of weapon." my mom says.

"But I won't kill." May says.

"I'll take care of it." I say to my mom.

My mom thanks me and she leaves.

"Why won't you learn to use a weapon?" I ask.

"Because I am not strong. So I can't pick stuff up." she says.

"Why not throw knives?" I ask.

"I never thought of that." she says.

"Here, let me show you." I say.

I take a few kitchen knives and we go outside. I show her how to throw a knife. Then she tries. She is really good. Needs a little more aim and some power but other than that she is good.

"I have to get ready for reaping." I say.

"Ok." May says.

I run into my room. I put on a blue t-shirt and some pants. Then I put on some shoes and then I leave my room. I make it to the front door when I meet up with my mom and dad.

"Thanks for teaching May. Now she won't stop." they say.

"Yup. Got to go." I say.

"Good luck." my father says.

I make it to reaping. I check in and stand in the 17 year olds. Soon our new escort gets on stage. She is wearing pink dress. But it goes with her pink hair. She sounds bored and yet excited. She then picks a girl. A girl named Sparkle is picked. I know her. She is this really annoying girl. She will get far. I wouldn't be surprised if she won.

"Time for the guys!" Tril says.

She goes to the guys bowl and picks a guys name really fast. Then she goes back to her spot. She opens it and reads the name.

"Gabe Gold!" she screams.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I say.

I get a lot of hoots and cheers. I even get girls touching my shoulder and try to flirt with me. I get on the stage and stand next to Sparkle.

"Your name?" Tril asks.

"My name is Silver Stone." I say.

I know that I can win this. So far I know that Sparkle is going to be an issue.

**Hello! Decided to do two stories to keep my busy. Even though I feel that's going to bite me in the butt. Anyways, What do you think of Silver and Sparkle? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: District 2 Tributes

**Miji Kam's POV**

I leave Victor's Village after visiting my friend Kim. She is getting ready for the games. I go back home and meet up with my dad.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Ready." I say.

He grabs some knives and we go back to his little training shed. I get into my position and throw a few knives. All of them are usual kill shots. I really want to try something new but why would I risk it right now. I mean I am good at throwing knives, why should I go onto something like knives and move on to spears. It wouldn't make sense.

"Once you are done get ready. You have to meet up with Kim." my dad says.

"Ok." I say.

I throw a few more rounds before I call it a day and move on. I go inside and use our family shower. I take a nice shower before I get ready. I put on some black pants and a purple shirt. I put my pony tail on the right side of my head so it hangs over the right side of my head. People say I look weird but it will look nice. I finish off by putting on some shoes and then I decide that that's enough and go downstairs.

"Get a move on Miji. I think it's time for you to head to Kim's. I'll meet you at the Justice building." my dad says as he leaves the house.

I don't say anything because he left in such a hurry. I ignore that and head to Kim's. When I get there Kim's dad answers the door.

"Kim! You sister is here!" he says.

I giggle. I always been referred to their second daughter. I meet up with Kim. She is wearing a old green shirt and some white pants. I see she is also wearing boots.

"I know, it's unique. But hey, something the Capital would like. Like what your doing." she says.

We laugh at this. We see that it's time to go to reaping.

"I'll see you guys after reaping!" Kim says to her family.

"Have fun!" her mom says.

We leave for reaping. On the way there I see that the line is long. So we sit there and wait.

"Your mom would be proud." Kim starts.

"Yeah, I miss her." I say.

I do miss mom. She died in the Capital shooting last year. The Capital had a shooting because when the girl died the guy took a peacekeeper's gun and started shooting random people. Unfortunately one of the people who died was my mom when she jumped in front of me to save me. In ways I wish she didn't do that but in ways I think she did the right thing.

"Next." I hear the peacekeepers say. The line must be going fast.

"I can't wait till after reaping. Want to go to Kennan's party?" Kim asks.

"No. I'm volunteering." I say.

She stands there frozen.

"Next." I hear the peacekeeper say.

I hand them my hand and they take some blood. She then moves me aside and then take Kim's. Then we stand in the 14 year olds.

"You can't be serious." Kim says.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." I say.

"I cannot believe you." she says.

"Welcome District 2 to reapings!" says Tue, our escort.

"Lets start off with the girls." she says.

She goes to the girls bowl. Then she picks the top name and walks to her spot. She opens the slip and lets out a fake cough.

"Kim Bellium!" she says.

I see Kim freeze. Someone isn't volunteering. Why?

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

I hear a lot of gasp. I take my spot.

"What's your name dear?" she asks.

"None of your business bitch." I say.

She stands there in shock.

"Moving on." she says.

I have to win. I just have too.

**Kento Lucifer's POV**

I finish up with my favorite weapon in training. A scythe. I put it away.

"Sorry old pal, but it's time for me to go win the Hunger Games." I say to the object.

I leave the training center and go back to my house in Victor's Village. I walk in to find my twin brother sitting there planning is usual party.

"This year is going to be better then last year right Kennan?" I ask him.

"Well yeah, of course it is. You know that this year mom and dad aren't going to be here. So I can get away with anything." Kennan says.

"Whatever. I'm getting ready for reaping." I say.

All I do is go to my room and change clothes. Then I fix my black hair so that it just covers my forehead. Then I leave my room.

"Really? Just some blue pants and a black t-shirt with a black tie? Wow." Kennan says.

"It's just reapings." I say. I never try with this crap. Its just clothes. Get over it.

"Whatever. Meet you at reapings." he says.

I leave for reapings. I go to the training center to see what's going on. I see that my trainer is sitting there throwing a few knives.

I take a few and throw them. Kill shots as usual.

"Ready much?" he asks.

"Just one last visit won't mind." I say.

"Better go. Reapings will start soon." he says.

"Whatever." I say.

We never got along. I think he was just jealous over me. Everyone is when it comes to something about me. I have the best weapon skills, good looks, and I am very intelligent. I think that I can win.

I leave the training center and make it to reaping. I let them take some blood and then I stand in the back. I wait for Tue to appear. She picks a girl named Kim but her friend Miji volunteers for her. She's not going to win. She's to emotional. I laugh when she calls Tue a bitch. Maybe I am wrong.

"Moving on." Tue says.

She goes and digs in the boys bowl. She picks a name and then moves to her spot. She then opens the slip.

"Kento Lucifer!" she says.

"I VOLUNEE… wait. That's me. YES!" I say.

I run up on the stage. I take my spot.

"Here's your District 2 tributes!" she says.

I get told to shake hands with Miji. I do so and then we go into the Justice Building. I know I can win this. Heads will roll.

**I hope you guys liked this one. What do you think of Kento and Miji? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3: District 3 Tributes

**Ashby Galloway's POV**

"Ashby, what time is reaping?" I hear my dad ask.

"It's at 3pm. I think." I say.

"Ok. You know you have a few hours to train." my dad says.

"I know." I say.

I really hate my dad. He is an ass. I don't want to train. I don't even want to go into the games. Why would I risk my life. For money and fame? Listen, the fame lasts only a year and money can't fix the torture you went through the arena. I think it's not worth it. My father on the other hand, thinks I should go for it.

"I'm going to train dad." I say.

"The bow and arrows are out back." he says.

I run out back. I take the bow and arrows and stand in my spot. I take a arrow and pull it back. I aim for the target. I release the arrow and it hit's the target perfectly. I do this a couple more times till I have no arrows left. Then I put the bow down and go inside. I steal $ 40 and head into town and go get some food for tonight. I make it to the market before the line is long.

I go to the butcher first. I decide small left over beef chunks would be great. So I ask him for a few.

"That's only $10." he says.

I pay him and take the meat. I run to the Veggie lady and guy some random left over vegetable packs for only $7. Then I run to the bakery and guy a loaf of bread for $9. I finish off by going to the dairy family and buying some cheese and milk for $12. I count and see I only have a couple dollars. So I go back home and put the money back where I found it. Then I grab a good size pot and put water in it. Then I put it on a small stove and put the heat on. Then I grab a pan and cook up the meat.

"What are you making?" my dad asks.

"I'm making you favorite. Beef stew." I say. Hopefully I get on his good side.

"Nice." he says. Looks like I succeeded.

The water boils and the meat is done. I add the mead and the vegetables. I also add a few spices we have. Soon all I have to do is let it simmer.

"I'm going to get ready for reaping." I say.

"Ok. Don't take too long. I can't wait to see you volunteer." my dad says.

I just ignore that and go to my room. I don't have time for a bath so I just change clothes. I put on some old shorts and a nice green shirt. I still wear my old shoes and put my long brown hair into a pony tail. Then I go finish up the stew.

Once the stew is done I meet up with my dad.

"Stew is ready. I guess I'll see you later." I say.

"Yup." he says.

I go to reaping. It's not long before I get there. I check in and stand in my age group. Soon our escort gets on stage. I can't see how people miss her. She is wearing bright orange! She gets to her microphone and announces herself.

"Hello, for the new ones this year I'm Quill. Your escort. But lets leave introductions for later." she starts off. Little late for introductions.

"Lets go for the ladies first." Quill says.

She goes and reaches for the girls bowl. She then picks the top name and then open the slip. She reads it slow and then goes back to her spot.

"Ashby Galloway!" she says.

I stare there in fear. Really? Me? How! I get dragged up and force to take my spot. I look out in the crowd. Lucky people. Maybe I can be in the Careers. But only time will tell.

**Boron Gene's POV**

"Boron, what does this thing do?" my boss asks me.

I run over to see what he is talking about. I see he is picking up my new invention.

"It's a portable Holotv. See?" I show him where the power button is.

He turns on the button and it shows the Capital tv broadcast. I see that Neptune, the girl that interviews all the tributes, is on the tv. Her blue hair bounces up and down and she explains that this year's games are going to be harder that usual. Then my boss turns off the device.

"Your really sharp Boron. Maybe one day you could work in the Capital." he says.

"Hopefully." I say.

"What's your next project?" he asks.

"Trying to make it possible for people to have these little clips with list of the tributes for a hunger games. When one dies it would remind them and show how they die just incase they are outside or don't have a hologram tv." I say.

"How close are you?" he asks.

"Kinda far." I say.

"Well your going to have to work on it either later today or tomorrow. It's reaping day, and you still have two reapings after this, so better get going and don't be late. I don't want to see you get whipped in public for being late." my boss says.

"Ok." I say

I leave work to get ready. I make it home. My home. I have no family. Parents died in a accident, and my older sister and brother died in previous games. I wish I had at least one family member to talk too.

Anyways I get ready for reaping. I change into a nice red shirt and some nice blue pants. I put on some nicer shoes then my work shoes. Then I fix my black hair so that it's not sticking up so much. Then I leave for reaping.

I make it to reaping a little early. I let them take some of my blood and stand in the 16 year old group. Soon everyone is here and our escort is picking the girl.

She picks Ashby Galloway. She will get far. I see her practice bow and arrows. Her reaction looks bad for her. Soon Quill goes to the guys bowl and picks a guys name. Quill digs deep into the bowl. So deep she almost falls over and a couple girls giggle. Then she opens the slip and reads the name. Then she goes back to the microphone and takes a breath.

"Boron Gene." she says.

I am speechless. I slowly walk on stage and take my spot. I can't believe its me. I won't survive!

"Here is your District 3 tributes! Ashby Galloway and Boron Gene!" Quill calls out.

She tells us to shake hands. We do so and enter the Justice Building. All I can think about is strategy.

**I hope you guys liked this one. What do you think of Ashby and Boron? Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4: District 4 Tributes

**Coral Goo's POV**

I wake up to the noise of someone screaming. I grab my practicing spear and run into the living room. I see that my Myla, little sister is screaming over a stupid bug. I throw the spear and it hit's the bug.

"What the heck?" she screams at me.

"Shut up. It's dead. Get over it. Cuz you started it clean this shit up." I say.

She just looks at me and I go back to my room. I realize that today is reaping. Great. I decide to get ready. I put on a old pair of shorts and just a plain white t-shirt. Then I finish off by putting my brown hair into a 'war braid'. But back then it was called a French braid. I leave my room.

I see that my sister cleaned up that stupid mess. She glares at me. God she is so immature. She's just jealous of me. I was mom and dad's star child till I killed them. Yup. I killed them. In their sleep. Then I made it look like our other sister did her. Her name was Aqua but they killed her for murder. Ha, Capital is full of idiots.

"Where do you think your going?" Myla asks.

"Leaving. See ya!" I say.

I leave. I head towards training center. I walk in and meet up with my trainer.

"Ok. What do you want to do?" he asks.

"Spears." I say.

We do spears for hours. This is so easy. I move on to hand to hand. I get bored after doing well so I decide to leave. Right before I do my trainer catches me.

"I think you should volunteer." he says.

"Well, duh! I was going to do it anyways." I say.

"Whatever. I wish you the best of luck." he says.

"I don't need luck. I got skill." I say.

I push him aside and leave. While heading back home to pick up my sister some random guys start whistling at me.

"Hey there." one flirts with me.

"Fuck off." I say.

I make it back home and see Myla is ready.

"Lets go loser." I say.

We leave for reaping. Soon we are there. We check in. I drop my sister off at the 13 year olds and I go to the 17 year olds. Soon our escort Beal is on the stage all excited and ready to go. He is such an idiot.

"Ok, I hope you guys are ready! Like usual, ladies first!" he says.

He goes and picks a girls name.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

He looks into the crowd.

"Well get up here jumpy!" he says.

"WHAT!" I scream.

I run up to him. I literally kick him off the stage.

"The name's Coral Goo the new victor!" I say before I'm dragged into the Justice Building.

**Salmon Cane's POV**

I get up early and put on work clothes. Then I leave for my uncle's boat. I make it there the same time my uncle does.

"Ready for work?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say.

We get on the boat. I really hate this job. What's the whole point? Just throw a net in the water and wait an hour before pulling it back up. This is so boring.

"Salmon. Throw the net in." my uncle says. Didn't realize that we are already out in the water. I throw the net in and I sit there and talk to my uncle.

"You remind me of your father. So quiet yet smart." he says.

"Yeah, sure." I say.

"And cocky." my uncle adds.

"Sure." I say.

"Are you going to volunteer?" my uncle asks.

"Yeah."

"What's going to be your weapon?"

"Like usual, a sword."

"Strategy?"

"Take night watch and kill the Careers in their sleep. Take over Cornucopia and look strong. Wait till end. Kill the rest of the other tributes. Take victor." I glare at him.

"You'll have a bad reputation."

"Just like Finnick Odair?"

My uncle slaps me.

"We don't mention his name."

"Or his weak wife Annie?"

He slaps me again.

"Just shut up." my uncle says.

We sit there for another three hours. Then we go back to shore. Then I go to back home. I clean up and change clothes. I put on old jeans and a gray shirt. I fix my short blonde hair and leave for reaping.

Soon I am at reaping. I check in and stand in my age group. Soon Beal picks a girl, or a girl volunteers. Anyways she pushes him off the stage and she gets dragged off. Soon Beal is back on the stage and he goes to the boys bowl and picks a name without saying anything.

"Even Geage!" he says.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I say.

"Get up here." Beal says.

I get up on stage.

"Name?" He asks.

"Salmon Cane." I say.

I am in these games. Time to win. My only worry is Coral.

**District 4 tributes! I hope you liked it! What do you think of Coral and Salmon? Please review!**


End file.
